Akane Gets Serious!
by Kawauso-chan
Summary: Akane considers joining a pageant... but what happens when that goes all wrong? Will Ranma come to the rescue, or will he be stubborn? (It's better than I'm making it sound...) Read to find out!


*Yes, there is a character I made up in this fan-fiction. Her name is Ayame Suzuki. Just so there isn't any confusion!

Akane Gets Serious!  Ch.1

Akane was sitting at the dining table of her close friend, Ayame Suzuki.

"Ah Akane. How are you?" Ayame said, slumping down into a chair next to Akane.

"Nothing special..." Akane said casually. Before she could ask Ayame the same question, she noticed a sly grin on Ayames face.

"Hm, oh really? Nothing with Ranma?" Ayame said. Akane's face turned a deep red, and Ayame laughed.

"Its not like that," Akane said, trying to cover her blush, "anyway how are you?"

"Oh I'm good. I'm actually joining a pageant!"

Akane looked at her friend. She had beautiful porcelain skin, raven black hair, and blue eyes from her fathers European descent. She would be perfect for a pageant.

"You should do it Ayame!" Akane exclaimed, "you're already beautiful."

Ayame turned around to hide her sheepish face.

"Th-thanks Akane! You know, you should join to!"

Ayame turned around to face a shocked Akane.

"It would be perfect! Maybe you would even impress a certain someone." Ayame exclaimed. Akane once again turned a deep red, and Ayame (once again) laughed.

"No, I could never..." Akane whipered. Ranma's common insults rung in her head-_you __ugly __tomboy__! __A __girl __like __you __could __never __be __pretty__... __Tomboy__! __Tomboy__! __Tomboy__!_

"I would never do a pageant." Akane replied firmly after her thought.

"Well, think about it." Ayame said, followed by a sigh.

"Hey, I have to go. Dinner is almost ready and I promised Kasumi I'd be back before eight o'clock."

"Okay, see you at school tomorrow!"

Akane dashed through the doors of the Suzuki residence, and started on her way home.

_Could __I __do __something __like __a __pageant__? _Akane thought. _No__! __Of __course __I __couldn__'__t__. __Ranma __would __probably __make __fun __of __me__..._

She arrived at the dojo, and saw Ranma through the window. He was slurping on noodles while fighting with his father, Mr. Saotome.

_Am__I __that __ugly __Ranma__? _Akane thought to herself as she walked through the front door.

Kasumi was there, cleaning the front entrance.

"Oh, hello Akane! You look sad, is something the matter?"

"Oh, heh heh, of course I'm fine!" Akane grinned wide to reassure Kasumi.

"Oh, okay." Kasumi said. She returned to her work, and Akane went into the hall and went halfway of the stairway noticed, but then Ranma turned around.

"Nice. Miss tomboy is back," Ranma sneered.

Akane simply ignored Ranma.

_Huh__? _Ranma thought. _No __response__? _

Once Akane dropped her things off in her room, they both sat at the table. Akane was coldly disregarding Ranma, Ranma did the same.

"You know, Ayame signed up for a pageant!" Akane finally said.

"Really?" Kasumi said, "she has the looks. You know, maybe even you could try Akane."

"N-no way! I could never..." Akane said sheepishly, a light blush rising on her cheek.

"Yeah! Don't even give her ideas. She'll scare away everyone from the place." Ranma said, smirking.

"Ranma!" Kasumi said, looking at Akane sympathetically.

Akane was looking down, a shadow covering her face.

"Hey, Akane," Nabiki whispered.

Akane then looked up, a fire in her eyes.

"You know what, I'm entering!" Akane shouted. Everyone at the table looked at Akane in astonishment.

"Akane, are you for real?" Nabiki asked, disbelief written on her face.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be "for real" huh?!" Akane shouted back. She was determined.

Akane then stood up, and stomped off to her room. Ranma could only stare at Akane in disbelief. _Is __she __serious__? _Ranma thought, _was __it __something __I __said__?_

Up in Akane's room, Akane sat on her bed curled up in a ball.

_What __did __I __get __myself __into__... _Akane thought miserably.

_Pageants __aren__'__t __even __my __thing__! _She thought to herself, this time sitting up and face palming herself in her realization.

"Well, I can't back down now," Akane whispered.

Akane placed herself comfortably on her bed. She picked up her phone, and dialed Ayame's number.

"Moshi-moshi?" Akane said, as happily as she could.

"Oh, hey Akane? What's up?" Ayame answered.

"Hey, um... I was wondering about the pageant."

Akane could feel Ayame's grin through the phone.

"Congrats Akane!"

Akane felt herself blush.

"Anyway," Ayame continued, "its out of town. Its in a building in Toshima, we can go together!"

(**writers note** Toshima is an actual town near Nerima, Japan! I did the research :-D)

"Okay, and when is it?"

"Oh, Akane, its the day after tomorrow... your joining in late. But there are still places open."

_The__-__the __day __after __tomorrow__!? _Akane thought worriedly.

"W-will I be ready?" Akane asked.

"Of course. I'll help you! Now, lets enter you first."

"Oh, okay." _I__'__m __actually __going __to __do __this__! _Akane thought excitedly.

Akane didn't know, but Ranma had been listening the whole time.

_Is __she __serious__?! _Ranma thought urgently, _what__'__s __gotten __into __her__? _

Akane had finished her conversation, having entered herself and set up a "date" with Ayame the next day. She was surprised to find Ranma leaning against her door.

"R-Ranma?!" Akane exclaimed, "were you eavesdropping!?"

Ranma ignored the question. "Are you actually doing the pageant?" he asked instead.

Akane stomped her foot, and looked down at Ranma. Small tears was forming under her eyes. "Am I _that _ugly to you!?"

"Wait, Akane! Thats not what I mean-"

He was greeted by Akanes door being slammed in his face.

_Stupid__... __stupid __Ranma__... _Akane thought, tears going down her face.

**To ****Be ****Continued****!**


End file.
